


F.o.r.e.v.e.r.

by petiteantheia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteantheia/pseuds/petiteantheia
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FirewoodHarry is drinking punch.





	F.o.r.e.v.e.r.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This one was fun to write!!   
> Thanks to [ Nat ](http://if-kevin-could-fly.tumblr.com/) for being my beta.
> 
> All the love.
> 
> Kate.

The fireplace was on and Louis and Harry were cuddling next to it.

Harry was giggling.

“Oh, darling, no more punch for you,” said Louis. “You’re drunk.”              

“m’not” Harry said while pouting “It was an alcohol-free punch.”

“Sure it was, Haz” Louis just laughed and kissed Harry softly “Hmmm, you taste like wine, love.”

“Maybe.” Harry murmured. “But you’ll still like me.”

“Always,” whispered Louis. “Even if you taste like puke.”

“Eww, Lou,” Harry frowned. “I’ll not.”

“You not?” Louis asked while tickling Harry.

“No, I will kiss you, too.”

“I love you, baby cakes.”

“And I love you, sweetcheeks.”


End file.
